okugi
by tanita-gnd
Summary: une autre version de l'histoire kakashiobito, ou ce dernier s'appelle Okugi..


bonjour à tous ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de fanfictions ici ! Menfin bon, cet aprèm, j'ai relu celle-ci, qui date un peu, et ça m'a donné envie de la mettre ici pour avoir votre avis !

je vous donne le contexte :

**fic écrite pour un concours sur le thème kakashi, avant que les chapitres kakashi gaiden soient publiés**

doncforcément je ne connaissais pas encore la véritable histoire avec kakashi et obito... voici donc ma version, dans laquelle Obito s'appelle Okugi (mystère/secret) parce que je ne me souvenais plus de son nom

bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis agenouillé devant la stèle, cette stèle… il pleut. Je suis seul aujourd'hui. Tout le monde est rassemblé à la grande fête qui a lieu en ce moment même chez l'hokage, pour célébrer le traité de paix tout fraîchement signé avec kusa no kuni. Tout le monde y est. Sauf moi. Ceux qui font un peu attention ont sans doute remarqué que j'étais rarement présent aux fêtes de tout genre. Dès que j'ai une occasion d'être seul, c'est ici que je viens. Quand tout le monde rit, je suis ici et je pleure. Quand les gens de konoha s'amusent en pensant à demain, moi je déprime en ressassant mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs avec toi.

Il y a de plus en plus de noms sur cette pierre. Il y a moins d'un an, on a rajouté celui de sarutobi. Mais au milieu de tous, il n'y a que le tien qui accroche mon regard. Le nom de celle qui aurait pu, qui aurait du, devenir ma femme si un groupe de 15 bandits ne l'avait pas attaquée pendant son sommeil, le nom de mon grand-frère, enlevé à l'âge de 15 ans par des inconnus et dont on n'a jamais eu la moindre nouvelle, le nom de mon père, de ma mère, décédés au cours d'une mission alors que j'avais 18 ans, tous ces noms s'effacent quand mes yeux se posent sur le tien.

Okugi uchiha… membre de ce clan prodige, tu n'étais déjà plus là pour assister à sa perte… j'avais 21 ans, toi 22 cette année là. Nous faisions très souvent nos missions ensemble. Le nombre de techniques combinées que nous avions mises au point était considérable. Nous nous complétions incroyablement. Le yin et le yang. Force pure et maîtrise, vision et prévision. Seulement, tu en avais eu marre d'entendre sans cesse parler d'itachi, le véritable génie du clan uchiha, et, sur un de ces coups de tête si fréquents, tu avais demandé une mission longue. Pour pouvoir t'éloigner du village..

Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu avant. Je ne l'ai su que le soir même. Je rentrais d'une escorte courte mais fatigante, et j'ai trouvé ta lettre sur mon futon. Je l'ai lue et relue des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Le temps s'arrêtait quand tes mots glissaient sous mes yeux. « je dois partir. Il faut que je parte. Itachi. toujours itachi. il va le faire, je le sais. Il va obtenir le mangekyou. Je ne veux pas être tenté de l'obtenir moi-même pour rester au niveau. Je ne veux pas que cette simple pensée effleure à nouveau mon esprit. A ta vue. J'ai demandé une mission longue et difficile. J'ai actuellement quitté le village pour espionner un groupe de missing-nin mystérieux. Je n'en reviendrai pas. Jamais. »

Je savais bien que ça finirai par arriver, et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux, de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour t'arrêter. Quand j'ai été bien sûr d'avoir compris ta lettre, d'avoir digéré le moindre de ces mots qui gisaient maintenant au sol, je me suis levé, doucement, pour ne pas briser l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais, et je suis allé chez l'hokage. Une fois là-bas, je lui ai expliqué, à notre cher et aujourd'hui regretté sandaime. Il n'a rien dit. Je crois bien que lui aussi il savait. J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui demander la direction dans laquelle tu étais parti, qu'il m'avait pointé le village de suna, entouré de rouge sur la vieille carte posée sur son bureau.

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis sorti. Je ne suis pas passé rassembler des affaires ou même récupérer des shuriken. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça se passerai comme ça… là fut mon erreur. Je m'en veux tellement aujourd'hui… un sanglot que je n'arrive pas à étouffer me secoue quand mes yeux embués se rouvrent sur ton nom. Gravé dans le marbre.

A ce moment là, je pensais juste à te retrouver. Je savais bien que tu étais très rapide, et qu'en une petite journée tu avais du prendre une avance considérable sur moi. On n'est pas anbu pour rien. Je savais aussi que tu ne t'arrêterai pas pendant la nuit. Ton but était clair. Partir le plus loin possible de konoha, le plus loin possible de moi, pour maîtriser, détruire définitivement ces pulsions meurtrières qui t'étreignaient à ma vue. Pulsions héréditaires…. Si je voulais te rattraper, je devrai donner sans la moindre réserve le peu de chakra qu'il me restait… vite.

Je te revoyais, deux jours auparavant, juste avant mon départ pour ma mission. Ton visage souriant « allez, reviens nous vite ! », ta petite boutade habituelle « tu crois que tu en es capable sans moi ? », ton petit rire moqueur, et cette phrase qui m'avait tant intrigué « apprend à travailler seul ». pour tout le monde, cela faisait partie de ta plaisanterie habituelle, mais pas pour moi… quelque chose dans le son de ta voix, un léger étranglement, et j'avais bien compris que tu ne le disais pas à la légère… et je courrais maintenant dans la forêt bordant le village, droit vers un suna inaccessible, suivant les traces si légères que tu avait laissées…

Personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu te retrouver je pense. J'étais le seul à savoir comment tu dissimulais tes traces, en les recouvrant de feuilles et d'une nouvelle épaisseur de terre, couche fine mais très efficace. Nous avions mis au point cette technique ensemble. Je ne l'ai pas utilisée depuis ce soir là… il faisait chaud dans cette nuit de plus en plus épaisse, mais je ne pensais même pas à la chaleur… je souhaitais juste que tu n'ai pas fait de bêtise, pas déjà, que je puisse te rattraper, te parler avant toute chose…

Et j'ai entendu ta voix dans la nuit. Un cri. Etouffé, surpris. Tu n'étais pas bien loin de ma position. Si c'était possible, j'ai alors augmenté ma vitesse, le plus rapidement possible, pas de temps à perdre… je suis arrivé à ta hauteur, et j'ai eu un temps d'arrêt… caché dans les buissons, je voyais un groupe d'étranges shinobis, aux bandeaux rayés, qui t'encerclais. Je me suis longtemps demandé de qui il s'agissait. Maintenant, je ne le sais que trop bien. Ce groupe est celui qu'a rejoint itachi… ils se sont nommés « akatsuki »…

A ce moment là, l'un d'eux te tenait, les deux mains dans le dos, et les autres t'interrogeaient pour recueillir des informations sur konoha. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était peine perdue. Si une personne au monde savait garder une information en dépit de toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables, c'était bien toi…. J'ai attendu un certain temps que leur garde se relâche. Cela a mis plusieurs heures. Puis finalement, ils sont allés dormir, en faisant des tours de veille. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'avaient déjà repéré.

Je suis passé à l'action au cours du second tour de garde. Je suis sorti sans bruit des fourrés, je me suis dirigé derrière l'homme éveillé qui te surveillait. D'un coup sec, je lui ai planté un kunai dans la nuque. Moelle épinière touchée, précisément, mort sur le coup, sans avoir eu le temps de faire le moindre bruit. J'ai attrapé son corps au vol, avant qu'il produise l'habituel bruit mat des cadavres encore chauds tombant à terre. Je l'ai posé moi-même au sol, le plus silencieusement possible. J'ai mis mon index sur mes lèvres pour te faire signe de ne pas parler, précaution inutile mais rassurante tout de même.

Doucement, j'ai défait tes liens. Je t'ai fait signe de partir, en murmurant un vague "j'arrive" . Tu as acquiescé, et tu as disparu. Quasiment instantanément, un ninja du groupe ennemi est apparu devant moi. Manteau long à nuages, comme tout les autres. On ne voyait que son visage. Visage de requin. Bleu. Moche. Il a eu un petit rictus sadique, puis il a lancé des shurikens et autres sembons, que j'ai évité sans le moindre mal. Ça a eu l'air de le satisfaire. Il a décroché de son dos une longue épée, entièrement entourée de bandelettes et, sans me laisser le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, il l'a dirigée droit sur moi, sur mon torse.

J'ai alors senti sur mes épaules un poids lourd, me plaquant efficacement sur le sol. Deux mains. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Ma bouche a prit le goût du sang, une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du visage, et les vêtements trempés, poisseux. Je sentais un liquide chaud goutter sur ma nuque courbée. J'ai levé la tête, doucement, comme dans un rêve, et tout a prit une tournure cauchemardesque. Ces mains sur mes épaules, c'étaient les tiennes, okugi. Ce sang dans mon dos, c'était aussi le tien….

Tu n'étais pas vraiment parti, tu avais guetté, et quand tu avais vu mon ennemi me charger avec son épée, tu n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde. Tu avais appuyé sur mes épaules pour me forcer à me baisser, évitant ainsi la lame que toi tu avais prise de plein fouet, en pleine poitrine… littéralement transpercé… j'ai revu cette image lors de mon combat contre zabuza. Haku, gisant sur mon bras, le sourire au lèvres… à ce moment là, ton image s'était superposée à la sienne. Je t'avais revu, embroché, ton visage illuminé de l'éclat de ton sourire dans cette nuit noire. Ton clin d'œil… œil droit ouvert, œil gauche fermé. C'est ainsi que tu es mort.

Il me restait bien peu de chakra, mais je savais bien ce que j'avais à faire… je me suis rapidement placé derrière toi, laissant notre adversaire à son rire hystérique, j'avais tiré en arrière ton corps sans vie, te dégageant de l'étreinte malsaine de l'épée, et nous avions alors disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles, ré-apparaissant dans le hall de l'hôpital de konoha. Je suis resté à tes côtés pendant les sept heures où les médecins ont tenté ta réanimation. Sans résultat.

J'ai pleuré pendant ces sept heures. Et je pleure encore aujourd'hui en regardant ton nom… je passe un doigt tremblant sur le marbre froid de la stèle… okugi uchiha… en lettre capitale. La pierre est aussi froide que ta main, la dernière fois que je l'ai serrée dans la mienne. Je ne prend plus la peine d'essuyer mes larmes maintenant. J'ai compris avec le temps que ça ne servait à rien. Ça me fait du bien de pleurer… les yeux fermés, je vois défiler devant mes paupières des images de toi, de nous. Et je pleure de plus belle.

Ça ne sert à rien paraît-il. Peut-être, mais qu'y puis-je ? Je me sens si faible dans ces moments là… si faible depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés… le lendemain de ta mort, lorsque l'hokage est arrivé dans la chambre où tu gisais et où je pleurais encore, sans cesse, il m'a passé un papier. Il a juste dit que ce bout de feuille était dans son bureau, par terre, et qu'il l'avait trouvé le matin même. Je tremblais quand je l'ai pris, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsque j'ai reconnu ton écriture.

« kakashi, ces quelques lignes sont pour toi. Ce sont sans le moindre doute les dernières que j'écrirai jamais, postérieures à celles que tu as déjà du retrouver dans ton appartement. Je serai parti quand tu les lira, et probablement déjà mort. » mon regard embué se posa un instant sur le drap blanc qui te recouvrait alors. « je voulais que tu comprenne pourquoi j'ai voulu, pourquoi je suis, mort. J'ai été, un certain temps, reconnu comme enfant miracle de mon clan. Puis un jour, le génie d'itachi s'est révélé. Dans le cœur de l'adolescent que j'étais alors, cela a ouvert une énorme brèche. Fissure que nul ne rebouchera jamais. Depuis ce jour, j'essaye de remonter au niveau, mais sans cesse l'écart s'est creusé. Je savais bien que je n'y arriverai jamais. Et puis un jour, que je ne saurai qualifier de beau, j'ai surpris une conversation entre itachi et un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Ils parlaient du mangekyou… »

je levais alors les yeux du papier, sachant très bien ce que j'allais lire par la suite, sans vouloir vraiment que cela soit confirmé…. Et pourtant, poussé par une force importante, celle du dernier souvenir, je continuai ma lecture. « à ce moment là, j'eu l'impression que j'avais trouvé la solution, ma solution. Si j'obtenais le mangekyou avant itachi, j'avais une chance de remonter à son niveau, sans doute de le surpasser. Et depuis cet instant, une lutte est née en moi, lutte qui ne cessera que quand mon cœur cessera de battre. Une sorte de schizophrénie malsaine, angoissante, dans laquelle je me faisais peur tout seul. Une partie de moi, avide de pouvoir et de puissance, ne vivait que pour vaincre itachi, pour obtenir le mangekyou sharingan, la pupille maudite. Cette partie d'une noirceur absolue s'éveillait quand je ne te voyais plus. cette partie te voulais voir mort… elle se disait en elle-même que s'il fallait tuer son meilleur ami pour surpasser son meilleur ennemi, cela devait se faire. »

mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un moment. Toi ? tu… tu avais voulu me tuer… j'y avais pensé, mais de là à le reconnaître, à s'y trouver confronté aussi directement… je devais lire la suite, il fallait que je sache, jusqu'au bout… « mais cette partie n'était pas la seule. Face à elle, s'élevait celui que j'avais toujours été. Ton meilleur ami. celui qui donnerait sa vie pour que tu ne la perde pas, et à qui l'idée même de te voir souffrir donnait une force surhumaine. » mes larmes se remirent à couler, encore plus intensément, à tel point que l'hokage du me lire la suite, n'étant plus capable moi-même de voir quoi que ce soit…

« kakashi, tu es celui qui m'a apporté le plus de choses. Rire, réconfort, confiance en moi, amitié, soutient… tout ce dont j'ai eu besoin, c'est à tes côtés que je l'ai trouvé. C'est pour ça que la première partie de moi-même est longtemps restée brisée par la seconde. Mais je deviens fou kakashi. Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis un monstre… je l'ai pensé peu de fois, mais c'étaient quelques fois de trop. Quand on finit par se dire que la perte d'un frère spirituel vaut moins que le gain d'un pouvoir maudit, c'est qu'il est trop tard. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus être. Je n'ai pas peur de me faire du mal, bien au contraire je ne mérite que ça, j'ai peur de te faire du mal ! nous étions complémentaires kakashi, et je veux que notre duo perdure tout le temps que tu vivra. Pour cela, lorsque je serai mort, si on retrouve mon corps, je veux que mon œil gauche devienne tien. Je veux t'offrir un sharingan, pour que l'association vision/prévision continue de fonctionner après moi. Tu fut à mes yeux l'être le plus cher, et c'est pour ça que je te quitte définitivement aujourd'hui. Signé : okugi »

tu vois, je la connais par cœur cette lettre. Je l'ai toujours, soigneusement dissimulée sous mon futon. Et je la relis chaque soir, chaque matin, avant de venir me recueillir ici, devant ton nom immuable. Avant de continuer à pleurer. Tu étais plus qu'un ami pour moi, plus qu'un meilleur ami… une véritable âme sœur au sens premier du terme. Celui qui avait su être moi avec plus d'authenticité que moi-même… je ne t'oublierai jamais… j'en serai bien incapable. J'en tremble rien que d'y penser, et sans rien faire je me sens déjà coupable…

dans la semaine qui a suivi le jour que tu sais, je suis revenu à l'hôpital, pour la greffe… celle qui fait vivre encore aujourd'hui notre amitié. J'ai changé mes habitudes depuis. La première chose, c'est que j'ai quitté le post d'anbu. Trop dangereux, trop de mauvais souvenirs… ensuite, j'ai pris l'habitude de recouvrir le bas de mon visage d'un tissu noir. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi… cette épée dirigée sur mon torse, quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, m'a effleuré le bas du visage. Du lobe de l'oreille droite jusqu'au coin gauche des lèvres, une cicatrice me marque. Elle me traverse le nez, un peu comme celle qu'iruka porte depuis son enfance, à une différence près. Cette cicatrice est moche, une véritable horreur. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'a jamais cicatrisé totalement. Il est des blessures dont on ne guérit jamais… celle de mon cœur est gravée sur mon visage, comme ton nom est gravé dans la pierre.

Ce morceau de tissu noir qui ne me quitte que la nuit, c'est un morceau de la chemise que tu portais quand je t'ai dis adieu… noir. J'ai aussi changé ma manière de porter mon bandeau frontal. Avant, nous le portions tous les deux à la cuisse. Les deux seuls à le porter comme ça. Je ne voulais pas le faire sans toi, ça aurai abîmé ton souvenir. Ce bandeau, je le porte sur le visage maintenant, en travers de ton œil… oui. J'essaye encore de voir le monde seul, de lui faire face en me reposant sur moi-même. Cependant, dans les moments difficiles, c'est à toi que je fais confiance, à cette pupille que tu m'as léguée… c'est à travers elle que je prévois. Avec elle que je gagne. Grâce à toi.

J'ai froid. Il doit être tard maintenant, peut-être que tout le monde a déjà quitté la fête du godaime, peut-être que tout konoha est blotti au fond de son lit, bien au chaud. Et moi je suis là, misérablement seul, sans toi. A pleurer comme un idiot devant un nom gravé dans le marbre, mon bandeau enfermé dans mon poing serré. Si tu étais à mes côtés, tu me dirais que je perd bêtement du temps qu'il me reste à vivre, et tu aurais raison. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai mal, trop mal, sans toi.

Mon corps semble cependant plus las que mon esprit. Mes jambes semblent agir par leur propre volonté lorsqu'elles m'accompagnent à mon appartement. Je m'allonge tout habillé, tout trempé sur mon futon. La lumière est allumée, je n'ai pas envie de l'éteindre, je n'aime plus le noir. Mon regard se perd dans la contemplation de la pièce, le moindre détail. Tout me rappelle à ton souvenir. L'horloge que tu m'avais offerte quand j'avais décidé d'emménager ici. Le porte-manteau sur lequel tu t'étais appuyé le soir où tu m'a annoncé que tu étais amoureux. Le canapé où tu restais dormir quand tu ne te sentais plus l'esprit assez clair pour rentrer chez toi. La photo posée sur ma table de nuit. Sur cette photo, tu souris de ton plus beau sourire, et moi, j'ai l'air terne. Comme si je n'étais plus qu'une ombre noire ne vivant qu'à travers ton souvenir….

* * *

reviews? 


End file.
